Meta Liberation Army Arc
The Meta Liberation Army Arc is the sixteenth story arc in My Hero Academia, as well as the seventh story arc in the Rise of Villains Saga. The League of Villains are the protagonists of this arc and the title of the series shifts to "My Villain Academia". All For One's personal confidant has given Tomura a near-impossible challenge that, if he can beat it, will prove he is worthy of being his master‘s successor. Meanwhile, the Meta Liberation Army, a group that opposes Quirk restriction laws, has kidnapped Giran in an effort to lure the League of Villains into a trap, not wanting them to become more infamous than Destro, the leader of the original Meta Liberation Army. Summary Story Impact *Destro, who was first mentioned by Gentle in the U.A. School Festival Arc, is revealed to have had a son, unbeknownst to the world. **Destro started his movement after his mother was murdered by those who rejected him for having a Quirk. **Destro's son, Re-Destro, has taken charge of the Meta Liberation Army and is seeking to destroy the League of Villains to make his father's legacy known. *Katsuki Bakugo and Shoto Todoroki gain their Provisional Hero Licenses and make their public debut by defeating a group of thieves. *Giran is captured by the Meta Liberation Army. **He is tortured for information and his fingers, along with articles of clothing, are left scattered around at locations that the League of Villains has been associated with. *It is revealed that the League of Villains made contact with Gigantomachia and Daruma Ujiko a month after Kurogiri's arrest. *It is revealed that Tomura Shigaraki accidentally killed his whole family with his Quirk when it first manifested. **It's also revealed that the hands that he wears on his body when in his villain attire belong to them. **Tomura was aware his grandmother Nana Shimura was a Pro Hero. *Tomura and the League of Villains, with the exception of Dabi, have been battling Gigantomachia for over a month in an attempt to make him submit to them. *The Meta Liberation Army reveal the extent of their forces and threaten the League of Villains directly with destruction. *It is revealed that Himiko Toga can use the Quirk of the person she transforms into with her Quirk. *It is revealed that Tomura's Decay is capable of spreading beyond the initial target, even without touching that said specific target in general. *After sustaining significant injuries, Twice finally realizes that he is in fact the original and is no longer afraid to use his Quirk on himself. **It is revealed that Twice's Double is capable of creating multiple clones of himself at once. *It is revealed that Dabi cannot handle the heat of his Quirk and the marks on his skin are burns from previous times. *Best Jeanist is revealed to have lost a lung after the events of the Hideout Raid Arc. **Best Jeanist is revealed to have gone missing for some time, due to Hawks. *The League of Villains defeat the Meta Liberation Army and earn their first major victory. *Re-Destro loses his legs to Tomura's Quirk and concedes his defeat to him. *The League of Villains assumes control of the Meta Liberation Army. *Gigantomachia acknowledges Tomura Shigaraki as All for One's successor. *Tomura asks Re-Destro for more to finance his forces. *The League of Villains and the Meta Liberation Army join forces and form The Paranormal Liberation Front. Battles & Events Characters Introduced *Rikiya Yotsubashi *Koku Hanabata *Tomoyasu Chikazoku *Chitose Kizuki *Miyashita *Slidin' Go *Daruma Ujiko *Johnny *Geten *Hana Shimura *Kotaro Shimura *Nao Shimura *Chizuo *Mako Quirks Introduced *'Landmine': Chitose's Quirk allows her to convert whatever she touches into an explosive that can be detonated at will. *'Anthropomorph': Tomoyasu's Quirk allows him to take a human-sized object and turn it into an exact lookalike of any given person. *'Incite': Koku's Quirk allows him to boost the physical and mental capabilities of his allies through his voice. *'Gecko': Spinner's Quirk allows him to cling on to walls. *'Stress': Rikiya's Quirk allows him to accumulate stress and convert it into enhanced strength and size. *'Unnamed Ice Quirk': Geten's Quirk allows him to control any and all nearby ice. References Site Navigation pl:Armia wyzwolenia Meta (wątek) Category:Story Arcs Category:Under Construction